Update:Zulrah, Bank Space
Zulrah, Bank Space & More This week we have a bunch of quality of life updates for Old School. Changes to Zulrah, increased bank space, a fight cave timer... The list goes on. Let's get into the details of everything new in Old School. Zulrah Tweaks After receiving a large amount of feedback and data from the Old School community we've made some changes to Zulrah's combat and drop table. Combat changes Zulrah's green form now has increased ranged defence and decreased magic defence. This encourages players killing Zulrah to bring a magic switch and adds to the challenge of killing the boss. In addition to this change we have added some additional patterns for Zulrah to follow when switching forms and location. Prior to this update there were two orders that Zulrah would switch between forms. We have now added some more to vary the fight further. Drop table tweaks The changes to Zulrah's drop table are as follows: *Increased rarity of torstol seeds as well as decreasing the number dropped from 5 to 2. *Increased rarity of torstol herb drop. *Added snapdragon, dwarfweed & toadflax seed drops (2 per drop, rare). *Added snapdragon, dwarfweed & toadflax herb drops (20 per drop, rare). *Removed black dragonhide drop. *Added papaya tree seed drop. *Added calquat tree seed drop. *Reduced 2 palm tree seed drop to 1. *Reduced coconut drop from 50 to 20. *Reduced Zul-andra teleport scroll drop from 50 to 20. *Reduced 1,000 Zulrah scales drop to 500. *Reduced the guaranteed scale drop from 250-500 to 100-300. *Halved the chance of receiving a dragon halberd. Zulrah remains an excellent money maker for players that are competent at killing the boss. Additional Bank Spaces The next time that you log in you will notice an additional 200 bank spaces added to your account. All Old School players, F2P or members, have been given these additional spaces to make their day-to-day 'Scaping a touch easier. Ava's Devices Changes Previously the Ava's devices would not collect ammo from anywhere that you cannot directly walk to. The devices are now able to grab ammo whether or not an obstacle is in the way. This change means that you will now be able to retrieve your ammo during a fight against Zulrah. Fight Cave Timer A timer has been added to the fight cave that times how long it takes you to get from wave 1 to killing TzTok-Jad. Although the timer does not run while you're logged out, it will run continuously while you're in the cave so that you can't pause the game and allow your stats to restore without the timer running. We are looking forward to seeing some incredibly fast runs. Make sure to send them our way on Twitter! Varrock West Bank Northern Entrance The north side of Varrock west bank has now been opened up to allow easier access to the nearby agility shortcut. Inventory Icon Changes In order to help players distinguish between items when trading we have made changes to a couple of inventory icons. Maple logs and staffs now look slightly different. This is to prevent switching yew logs for maple logs or battlestaffs for staffs in an attempt to scam players. PvP Item Looting Changes We've made a small change to the way that looting items in PvP works. As always, if you die your items are dropped to the player that killed you. After one minute these items become visible to everyone. This has not changed. However, in order to discourage looting during disconnections, only players that have not logged out since the items were dropped can see them. Also, only players that were logged in at the time the items were dropped will be able to see them. These changes only affect PvP loot. Dropping items in PvP areas has not been changed. In other news... *Battle tortoises no longer block players from walking into them. *Deposit-all buttons for your inventory, worn items and looting bag have been added to bank deposit boxes. *The options on monkfish fishing spots have been rearranged so the left click option is 'Net'. *You can no longer receive a clue scroll if Priestess Zul-Gwenwynig is protecting one for you. *Creating Pyre logs now provides the same firemaking experience no matter what item you click on first. Discuss this update on our forums. Join us at 5pm GMT over on the RuneScape Twitch.Tv channel for the Old School developer Q&A where we will be answering the most pressing questions from the community. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team